


StarDoom

by ViviV



Category: Levi x Eren - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Petra Ral, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Bottom Eren Yeager, CEO Erwin Smith, Celebrity Crush, Coming Out, F/F, Female Hange Zoë, Gen, Implied Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Implied Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, One-Sided Levi/Petra Ral, Platonic Hange Zoë & Levi, Rich Levi, Secret Relationship, Singer Eren, actor Levi, levi x eren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviV/pseuds/ViviV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Award winning actor Levi stumbled across a song parodying him by new singer Eren. Furious as hell, he tries to make the young star’s life miserable. Witness the pair fight on reality shows and in real life! In time, romance develops within. Yet Levi is forced fake a relationship with a mystery female to maintain his image. Meanwhile, the huge secret Eren is hiding is slowing surfacing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	StarDoom

“LEVI – ! Levi, have you seen this?!” 

Levi put down his tea and newspaper calmly and stared at his manager. She was sweating profusely, making her glasses slide off the bridge of her nose. Hair frizzier than ever, Hange shoved her cell phone in Levi’s face.

Frowning, Levi read the title of the music video.

Mean Freak, by Eren Yeager.

“Five-hundred thousand views!” Hange yelled, “in two days!”

Levi raised his eyes coldly, not understanding what the big deal was. So someone new had dominated the front page. It didn’t concern him.

Hange looked at Levi exasperatedly. He looked utterly bored at the shocking news she just presented him. “It’s about you!” She finally said.  
…  
“Mean freak, you’re a mean freak.  
Short as hell, and have OCD.  
Mean freak, you’re a mean freak.  
Fame and money? In your dreams!”  
…  
Levi’s expression did not change as Hange played the new hit song for him. “That could be about anyone.”

His manager sighed and passed him her phone, “Not the video, though.”

In it was the blurred footage of Levi brushing off his fans at the airport. His sunglasses covered his face, but it was obvious that he was annoyed at the attention. The scenery changed and it was another footage of Levi throwing a fan against the wall for following him. That happened over a year ago, and the fan ended up suing him. It was hardly his fault. He served in the army for nearly ten years: he had thought it was a mugger. The last scene was from one of his interviews. The host had brought him water yet he had declined because it was in a glass, and he didn’t know how many people had drunk from it. The video showed him pushing away the glass roughly in slow motion over and over again.

Levi’s face darkened. He threw the cell phone back at Hange a bit harder than he inclined, “Who is this Alan Yeager?”

“Eren,” Hange corrected. “He’s new in the business. This is his first single. Mean Freak came out a month ago, but the video just came out, and suddenly this song is at the top of every chart. I’m getting a million calls asking for your response to this song.”

“Childish.” Levi replied nonchalantly.

“I agree. Though you have to admit, it’s memorable… Mean freak, you’re a mean freak, short as hell and…” Hange started to sing along but stopped abruptly when she saw the look Levi gave her, “Anyway…what do we do? This is awful for your image, and it’s already bad enough as it is. Have you read the comments below? Actually, it’s better if you didn’t. Forget I said that.”

“Ignore it.” Levi said coldly, lying back onto the cool leather seat of the limo and closing his eyes, “It’ll pass.”

Hange looked at him worriedly. She wanted to suggest going to a few charities, but she knew how much Levi hated putting on a show. Ironic that he was such a talented actor, really. He detested acting in real life, which was why he had made more enemies than friends in the years that he had been active. In these days, people would do anything to get famous. Why else would anyone deliberately write a song about him? He didn’t even know this Eren kid. Sighing, Hange scrolled down her contacts list to see if anyone she knew could help with this situation. 

Petra Ral…

Petra was the hostess on Celebrity Daily, a popular reality TV show that invited groups of stars to participate in daily tasks and friendly competitions. A lot of the races required physical strength and capacity, which was positively perfect for Levi since he had been a soldier for almost a decade. Plus, Petra was a close personal friend. She used to be Levi’s assistant before he helped her into the business. Yet Levi despised reality shows. He had been invited countless times, and countless times he had turned it down. 

“Um…” Hange started, smiling carefully at the handsome man pretending to be asleep, “So a new season of Celebrity Daily is starting… This will be the perfect opportunity to show everyone that you’re not that awful.”

“No.” Levi rejected without opening his eyes. A tiny frown crept up his face. Though he didn’t show it, Hange knew the song bothered him.

The limo came to a stop in front of the news studio where the interview was held. Hange sighed again as the driver opened the door for them politely. “Okay, well… Good luck on the interview.”

Levi ignored her and climbed out.

“And don’t forget to smile!” She called after him, waving energetically.

Silently, Levi scowled. As if smiling would make everything better. The little brat that sang this song…He was going to make sure he paid for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Background:
> 
> Levi: 28 years old. Served in the military from age 15 to 23. OCD.  
> Height: 165cm.  
> Education: B.Sci, MBA in Sina University  
> Career: CFO of Survey Corporation Ltd.  
> Awards: Goldwin Award.  
> Movies: Killer in Me. Two-Faced.  
> TV Shows: Attack on Titan.


End file.
